There are various shapes of engines mounted in vehicles. For example, there is a V-type engine in which two cylinders are arranged forward and backward in V-shape. All of the engines, including this V-type engine, gain their propulsive forces by combusting fuel. Therefore, during running, heat is generated in the engine, and an air temperature in the vicinity of the engine rises. The engine is provided with a radiator for cooling the engine. The engine is cooled by the radiator and ram air. A motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has another cooling structure. This cooling structure has a fan behind the V-type engine. This fan causes the air in the vicinity of the engine to be exhausted straight rearward to lower the air temperature in the vicinity of the engine.